Mobile devices such as mobile phones and portable computers use batteries. The batteries are heated when overcharge or overcurrent occurs. If heating is continued and thus temperature is increased, the batteries exhibit performance degradation and even have risks of explosion.
As such, a typical battery has a protection circuit module for sensing and blocking overcharge, overdischarge, and overcurrent, or uses an external protection circuit for sensing overcharge, overdischarge, and heating to block operation of the battery.
FIG. 1 is a structural view of a conventional battery protection module package (PMP). The conventional battery PMP is modified and developed from a generally used battery protection circuit module (PCM), and replaces the battery PCM by mounting various devices inside the package.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional battery PMP includes a plurality of external terminals 106 provided on a lead frame 102 including connection parts 104 for connecting the package to a battery, and a plurality of internal terminals, a protection integrated circuit (IC) 110, a field effect transistor (FET) 112, resistors 114, and capacitors 116 for protecting the battery. Since the connection parts 104 are excessively long and a region for the external terminals 106 and a region for the internal circuits 108 to 114 are separate from each other, the conventional battery PMP has a large size and volume.